


Развод по-бакумачному

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Diary/Journal, Humor, Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Помощь семейного психолога: скажите "нет!" токсичным отношениям!Несколько причин, по которым стоит порвать с сёгунатом.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Развод по-бакумачному

Сегодня мы обсуждаем самый громкий развод современности. Почему три провинции решили окончательно и бесповоротно расстаться с сёгунатом Токугава? Что сподвигло их разорвать отношения, длившиеся больше двух с половиной веков? Эксклюзивные подробности из первых рук, без прикрас и без купюр!

 **Ведущий:** Тёсю, вы первой решились на разрыв с сёгунатом. Ходили слухи, что ваши отношения никогда не были, что называется, полюбовными. Это правда?

 **Тёсю:** К сожалению, да. Он так и не простил мне моего поведения при Сэкигахаре. Сейчас я понимаю, что это была расчётливая манипуляция с его стороны. Он постоянно внушал мне чувство вины за те события, потому что так ему было проще контролировать меня.

 **Ведущий:** Обратите внимание на главные признаки токсичных отношений — манипуляции и контроль. А что послужило причиной для обострения конфликта?

 **Тёсю:** Всё началось с прихода Америки. Знаете, со мной сёгунат всё время строил из себя крутого, а на деле не смог послать эту нахалку подальше со всеми её кораблями. Открыл порты, впустил в дом чужаков... А это, между прочим, наш общий дом, я тоже тут живу!

 **Ведущий:** Вы протестовали против этого решения?

 **Тёсю:** Конечно, но он меня просто игнорировал! Пришлось грохнуть несколько тарелок и посольство, чтобы он понял, как меня достали иностранные корабли в проливах! И с тех пор у нас ни года не проходило без скандала. А потом эти стервы...

 **Ведущий:** Пожалуйста, следите за выражениями.

 **Тёсю:** Извините. В общем, Англия, Америка и Франция с Голландией вконец распустились со своими флотами, и я не выдержала. Врезала им по пароходам, чтобы не забывали, где их место. А эти... особы полезли в драку — четверо на одну, представляете! Разбили мне Симоносэки, прямо до слёз! Я думала, сёгунат поддержит меня. Мы же всё-таки не чужие друг другу... были. А он сказал, что я сама во всём виновата!

 **Ведущий:** Значит, именно после этого вы решились на открытое противостояние?

 **Тёсю:** Ну, да. Я признаю, что действовала на эмоциях, может, где-то и перегнула палку. С Киото вот нехорошо получилось. Но у меня очень уж пригорело от всей этой ситуации.

 **Ведущий:** Вот вам ещё один пример того, как разрушительны могут быть токсичные отношения. Постоянные стрессы приводят к срыву, даже к эпизодам домашнего насилия. Но рукоприкладство никак не решает проблему — оно лишь даёт почву для эмоционального шантажа, независимо от того, кто первым схватился за сковородку.

 **Тёсю:** Разумеется, я опять оказалась виноватой. Сёгунат обвинил меня в измене. Меня! А когда сам налево и направо с иностранными державами заигрывал — это, типа, не в счёт! Ему, значит, можно корабли и пушки у них закупать, а мне нельзя? Да в гробу я видала такую семейную жизнь!

 **Ведущий:** Как сёгунат воспринял ваше решение о разводе?

 **Тёсю:** Драться полез. Думал, я от хорошей взбучки опять сделаюсь шёлковой, заявление назад заберу и рот на застёжку закрою. Но я уже поняла, что если уступлю — жизни мне не будет. Или уйду от него сейчас с боем, или унесут меня в белом кимоно. Ох, и задала же я ему трёпку! Хотя, надо сказать, если бы Сацума мне кораблей и оружия не подкинула, я бы не отбилась. Вот что значит женская солидарность!

 **Ведущий:** Сацума, вы долгое время были опорой семьи. В глазах всего мира ваша связь с сёгунатом казалась прочной и надёжной. Как вышло, что столь благополучные с виду отношения дали трещину?

 **Сацума:** Да, мы неплохо ладили, несмотря на итоги Сэкигахары. Я иногда чувствовала, что наши прошлые ссоры не забыты, но старалась не зацикливаться на этом. Конечно, сёгунат пытался контролировать мою жизнь. У него, знаете ли, пунктик насчёт контроля. Но при этом он не слишком меня прессовал. Например, я говорю ему: "Милый, я хочу себе Рюкю". А он мне: "Ну, бери, если хочешь". То есть, с ним можно было обо всём договориться.

 **Ведущий:** Он доминировал в ваших отношениях, но это вас не напрягало, я правильно понимаю?

 **Сацума:** Правильно. Он руководил, но при этом заботился обо мне, понимаете? Недавно была одна неприятная история с Великобританией... в общем, я попала на деньги, по-крупному. И сёгунат заплатил за меня штраф. После этого случая мы сблизились снова. Я была благодарна ему за поддержку, а у него как раз был сложный период, он рассорился с Тёсю и нуждался в моей помощи. Конечно, я встала на его сторону. На какое-то время я поверила, что мы сможем преодолеть все прошлые разногласия и зажить счастливо.

 **Ведущий:** Когда вы поняли, что что-то пошло не так?

 **Сацума:** Меня неприятно удивила его жестокость по отношению к Тёсю. Он просто помешался на идее наказать её за измену. Конечно, у неё тоже характер не подарок, но когда дело дошло до настоящего насилия, я поняла, что не могу смотреть на это спокойно.

 **Ведущий:** И вы решили вступиться за Тёсю, несмотря на вашу вражду?

 **Сацума:** Ну, не сразу. Просто когда твой мужчина преследует и унижает женщину, с которой был близок, это заставляет тебя снять розовые очки и взглянуть на него более критично. А ещё приходит мысль, что ты можешь оказаться следующей.

 **Ведущий:** Но, согласитесь, от подозрений до разрыва всё-таки долгий путь...

 **Сацума:** Для меня поворотной точкой стал момент, когда он потребовал, чтобы я присоединилась к травле Тёсю. Его не волновало, считаю ли я это правильным или нет. И я поняла, что он просто использует меня, что я была для него всего лишь орудием мести Тёсю. Это открытие шокировало меня. А потом я узнала, что он за моей спиной крутит шашни с Францией — ну и решила, что с меня хватит. Мы встретились с Тёсю и так, знаете ли, душевно поговорили... И после этого решили держаться вместе и помогать друг другу.

 **Ведущий:** Тоса, ваши отношения с сёгунатом выглядели прямо-таки безоблачными, по сравнению с Тёсю и Сацумой. Тем не менее, вы также приняли решение в пользу развода. Что побудило вас прекратить отношения с Токугава?

 **Тоса:** До недавнего времени мне было комфортно в этих отношениях. Но потом пришла Америка, сёгунат начал вести дела с другими странами, и мне тоже захотелось участвовать в этом. У меня появились интересные идеи для бизнеса, но я не могла их реализовать, пока была связана семейными обязательствами. В какой-то момент я поняла, что брак мешает моему личностному росту.

 **Ведущий:** Сёгунат не одобрял ваше решение превратиться из домохозяйки в бизнес-леди?

 **Тоса:** Да, и это заставило меня переосмыслить свои приоритеты. Я осознала, что не хочу провести всю жизнь у плиты. Я захотела сама управлять своей жизнью, зарабатывать свои деньги и не зависеть от сёгуната.

 **Ведущий:** Трудно ли было решиться променять стабильную и в целом благополучную совместную жизнь на неизвестность?

 **Тоса:** Конечно, это было непросто, как и всякий выход из зоны комфорта. Но стоило только решиться подать петицию о разводе — и остальное пошло как по маслу. Я перестала бояться перемен, и это придало мне сил. Я советую всем женщинам, попавшим в такую же ситуацию, не идти на поводу у привычки и не отказываться от своей мечты ради удобств совместного быта.

 **Ведущий:** Теперь выслушаем мнение противоположной стороны. Айдзу, вам слово.

 **Айдзу:** Знаете, что я скажу? Эти трое, Тёсю, Сацума и Тоса, выставляют себя невинными жертвами, но ведь их вина ничуть не меньше! Тёсю жалуется, что сёгунат притеснял её, но разве она сама приложила какие-нибудь усилия к примирению? Наоборот, она раздувала каждый мелкий конфликт до скандала с пушками и пожарами! А то, что сделала Сацума, я не могу назвать иначе, чем ударом в спину. В такой момент, когда сёгунат больше всего нуждался в ней, она тайно сдружилась с Тёсю и помогла нанести законному супругу такой ущерб! Про Тоса я вообще молчу. Вместо того, чтобы поддержать сёгунат в трудную минуту, она эгоистично занялась своими личными делами, наплевав на семью. И это после того, как он столько лет опекал её и заботился о её благополучии!

Я не оправдываю домашнее насилие и всё такое, но ведь это произошло в период тяжёлого жизненного кризиса, когда сёгунат отчаянно боролся за наше общее выживание. Вместо того, чтобы считать обиды и демонстрировать своё пренебрежение, надо было приложить все силы, чтобы оказать ему помощь, обеспечить надёжный тыл. Увы, эта ситуация лишний раз показывает, что современные женщины готовы отказаться от семьи, лишь бы не взваливать на себя лишнюю ответственность, и что верная жена — крайне непопулярная в наши дни профессия.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
